Memoirs of a Fox
by OmegaHouse
Summary: While the Kyuubi's power went into his sister, Natsumi, the soul went into Naruto. Neglected slightly from birth for his 'hero' sister, Naruto seeks to be a strong ninja. Will he achieve his goal? Strong!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

As the Kyuubi watched the blonde haired ninjas hands run through hand seals, 2 children at his sides on the giant toad they were all on, the Kyuubi hesitated in curiosity? A 'What is the hairless ape doing?' expression on its face, an ominous feeling proceeded to fill the area. The Kyuubi froze, the power in the air plenty more than its own, a gut wrenching pain surrounded it, like the feeling of a thousand knives running across its skin, and the cuts being cauterized, causing the Kyuubi to roar in pain.

The Kyuubi froze though, feeling something... tear on the lowest levels, something being ripped away from the strongest Bijuu. Its power and soul, forcefully separated, the power entered the baby girl on the man's right, retaining the bloodthirstiness from the genjutsu placed on the fox, taking the place of the soul as its mind, leaving it a violent and destructive semi-sentient creature. Meanwhile, the Kyuubis soul was pulled into the child on the left, a young boy, with the genjutsu raised from its mind allowing the Kyuubi to actually think.

When the Kyuubis soul vanished, the Shinigami gazed upon the mortal man who summoned it, before a cruel and evil smirk appeared on its face. Speaking to the man, it said, "I can wait. For death will reach you, and then I will collect, Minato Namikaze." With the words spoken, the Shinigami faded from view, leaving a shocked blonde man along with two sleeping children on the giant toad. The man gathered the children, taking them to the hospital to see their mother, who was lucky enough to survive childbirth, who crooned her children.

Later on the same day, Minato stood with his wife on the Hokage tower, his children in his arms. "My wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, earlier today gave birth to the saviour of our village, my daughter, Natsumi Namikaze, who holds the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" There was silence, as the villagers gazed upon the whiskered blonde girls face.

xXx

The man was called Kurou, the ninth son of a civilian family. He wasn't plain, he wasn't handsome. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't smart. He was one thing, a loud person and someone who easily expressed his beliefs, so when Kurou heard this, the first thing that came to mind, he shouted out. "She's a hero!"

xXx

When those words were spoken, the crowds joined him, praising the girl as their hero and a kunoichi in the making. Minato raised his arm holding Natsumi, calling for silence and attention before lowering the arm and raising the one with his son, Naruto Namikaze. Minato, after seeing the acceptance of his daughter thought that in a fit of inspiration, his son would be too. "My son, Naruto Namikaze, holds the soul of the Kyuubi, ensuring that it can never return to its power and attempt to destroy us!" After that, the cheers were more subdued and the Hokage left with his wife towards the Hokage mansion, where they put their children to sleep in their room, one half pink the other half green, in their cribs and went to sleep themselves in their own room. Later that night Natsumi would awaken and scream for her parents, while Naruto would sleep calmly.

xXx

All through the day since the sealing, Narutos childish body was waging a war. As the soul of the Kyuubi, desperate and weak after losing its power, clawed at the gates of the seal, and found a weak area, managing to escape. The Kyuubis soul attacked Narutos own soul, however since Naruto was a young child, with all the energy of someone so young, Narutos soul burnt brightly, retaliating against the Kyuubis own larger but weaker soul.

As the Kyuubis soul got weaker through the day, and Narutos grew stronger from battling, the Kyuubis soul was finally engulfed, the personality destroyed but the skills and memories retained for the child. As Naruto slept, his body adjusting for the new skill set, his hearing and sense of smell improving and his fingernails lengthening slightly and his mind grew to accommodate the knowledge, which would slowly enter Narutos mind, centuries of knowledge entering his mind at an increasing speed over the years.

_

A/N: Well, this is my first Naruto FanFic. The story is going to be based on similar ones, where Naruto had a twin sister, she got the Kyuubis Youki and Naruto got the Kyuubis soul. I've read Ancestry Renewed, which features Naruto becoming a 'demon' and I decided, 'What is Naruto destroyed the Kyuubi's soul, and took its skills and memories?' And after a bout of inspiration, here is the story. I'll write more if I can be bothered and get good reviews. I'd appreciate no flames, but constructive, not meaningless, criticism is welcomed!

-OmegaHouse


	2. Chapter 2

A 4 year old boy looked up from the kitchen table, where he sat on a chair with a brush in his hands, a finished painting in front of him and various splotches of black paint on his white shirt, not visible on his black ANBU style pants. His sister, Natsumi, ran through the room, laughing like a mad-man. Chasing after her was a shadow clone of her father, Minato, but Natsumi didn't know. Naruto never knew it was a shadow clone either, just that it was different, like it was missing something. There was a smile on the fathers face as he chased after her.

Naruto sighed, and got up to the sink, where he washed the brush and put it to the side. 'Why does Dad sometimes feel different and other times normal?' Naruto shook his head, before following his sister and dads footsteps to the garden, where Natsumi was attempting vigorously to dodge the tickling hands of their dad, their mother sitting on a chair in the garden, a table in front of her. Frowning, Naruto walked back inside the house, climbing up the stairs to his bedroom. Natsumi had complained that she didn't like sleeping in the same room as her brother, and then, like always Naruto thought, got her way and her own room.

Plopping down into his bed, even though it was the middle of the day, Naruto prepared for sleep to take over him and show him the dreams, again. Within seconds, that had just happened.

xXx

Naruto looked around the white room he stood in. "My mind…" Naruto paused. What had compelled him, no, _told_ him that this was his mind? Before he could continue with that track of thought, the 'dreams' hit him. He was 100 in the air, he could see words, he could see the rising of civilization and finally he saw the beginning of Konohagakure and a fight between two people. One who seemed to incite deep hate inside him and the other deep peace?

Eyes opening, Naruto prepared to see his bland bedroom, but no. He was still in the white space he came to when he slept. Except, there was a purple ball shaped flame in the middle of the room. While a normal child would have not gone near it, having been told by his parents it would hurt, Naruto walked up to it, as he had never been told touching a fire would hurt. As he was an arm's reach away from the ball-flame, Naruto reached out to touch it.

What he didn't expect was for it to latch onto his arm and then spread over his body. It didn't burn, and Naruto was none the wiser for that, and it left a cool and relaxed sensation over his body. He opened his mouth to speak, and the purple flame flew into his mouth and down his throat. He could feel the pressure, and the reflex to swallow was finally allowed with the end of the flames entering his mouth.

"That was…" He never got further than that, before he blacked out. Mental overload from the sudden increase from the steady amount of 'dreams' he'd had before to the outright force of memories entering and being welded into his mind, stronger than an adults from the influx and getting progressively stronger from the rapid healing his body did unconsciously, now knowing what to do with the energy he possessed, with fine control over the small amount he did have, showing overtures of experience.

A/N: 4 days later and a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and Naruto will be stronger. While his sister would be able to control the Kyuubi's youki, she would win in pure unadulterated energy, however it would take her a long time and someone else (BEE) who knew how to control it, to control it. Naruto meanwhile would have the control of a great medic, as it's raw amount of energy would never allow it to get perfect control, and centuries of knowledge and skills alongside the ability of Uzumaki size reserves and training said reserves from a young age. This can explain Naruto's feeling that the shadow clones aren't real (Kyuubi's emotion sense, Naruto can sense all emotions, not just dark as he has ALL the Kyuubi's skill) and how do you think the Kyuubi knew how to heal Canon Naruto? He obviously had it as a skill, and thus it is transferred onto Naruto in the Kyuubi's soul.

I'm still not fully sure of where I want this story to go, so chapters may be short but will probably come out at the latest of a week. Probably when I know what I want to do, chapters will get longer and update times may change. Good thing I've got the holidays soon!

-OmegaHouse


End file.
